


Everyone Thank Hologram. Thank you Hologram

by TheSiIverDragcn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiIverDragcn/pseuds/TheSiIverDragcn
Summary: Vader scrolls through Hologram(Instagram) and finds Luke.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 233





	Everyone Thank Hologram. Thank you Hologram

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tuning up your TIE-Fighter to prove you’re better than the bastard currently running the TIE-Fighter Program for fun and profit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199474) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



You thought that being a Lord of the Sith would be rather entertaining. But so far, Darth Vader really hadn’t had much fun.

Sure, he had hunted down Jedi for a while, but once all the emperors led on where they were hiding ran dry, he really hadn’t left the super star destroyer.

Vader sighed, looking around his meditation pod, glad to have at least his helmet off. The damn thing had a tendency to hurt his head. Vader wondered if this was an intentional design by his master to make him have low levels of anger at all times. Does annoyance count as anger?

He supposed he could always go on the holonet, see what's trending. Though he didn’t always understand what kids liked these days. Loth-cats were somewhat cute he had to admit. 

So using the force, he brought down the display screen, opening up Hologram. 

There was the stuff that usually showed up on his feed. General Mechanical tips and tricks, a majority either didn’t work at all or he already knew. There was stuff on the empires movement, the latest push back on the rebellions side. 

He was about half way down his feed when a picture came up that made him freeze. 

It seemed like a perfectly normal photo. A boy on some planet who was working on some mechanical thing. 

But the boy himself, he looked too much like, too much like… Padme. 

Looking closer, thinking that he must be fooling himself he tried to see any other features. The boy had blond hair, but it wouldn’t have been impossible for them to have had a blond kid. His eyes, his eyes were blue, almost the same shade he had been before…

Vader had to know more. He looked at the description

_ My Buddy Luke is working on the parts of a Droid. Come on Luke, pay attention to me. @SkyGuy102 _

Vader froze at his name, memories coming back

_ “Your Stuck with me, Skyguy.” _

Vader sighed, opening the account. It seemed like just your average teenage boys hologram account, perhaps with a few more mechanic pictures. There seemed to be one video he made recently. Opening, Vader watched who may be his son

“Biggs, give me back the wrench, Biggs.”

He appeared to be chasing after someone, this biggs character. Then a shout could be heard

“LUKE SKYWALKER!”

Vader froze, the same as the boy, his son. But while the boy ran off, calling about his aunt before the video cut out. Vader remained frozen. 

He, he had a son. Padme, she must have survived long enough to give birth. Vader never cried. But the thoughts of something he missed pushed themselves out of the grave he had dug for them.

_ Come away with me, raise our baby. _

Vader had pushed those feelings down. He tried to repeat the mantra in his head

‘Anakin Skywalker died on Mustafar when his master left him there to die. He died with his wife and unborn child.’

But his mantra was false. His child was born, how much more had Sidious lied to him. 

Vader ran his hand over his face, wanting these emotions to go away. He wasn’t supposed to be a man who felt things like remorse, or joy. No he was a tool to the dark side. Sidious’s too command until he was either replaced or over through him. He was a sith.

But as he scrolled through his sons Hologram, Vader couldn’t help but want to make sure. Make sure that his son would keep his light. His happiness. Vader wanted to make sure his son wouldn’t suffer the same fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the notes I made while Writing this  
> You thought that being a Lord of the Sith would be rather entertaining. But so far, Darth Vader really hadn’t had much fun.  
> seriously, what does Vader do when not terrorizing people.
> 
> Vader wondered if this was an intentional design by his master to make him have low levels of anger at all times.  
> I wonder, (PALPITINE >:(
> 
> come on Luke, pay attention to me.   
> What Biggs means, Luke, I have a crush on you, soft boy. Come give me snuggles.
> 
> “Your Stuck with me, Skyguy.”  
> Ahsoka was not meant to be here, but I like it
> 
> teenage boys hologram   
> Average soft boy Insta you mean
> 
> “LUKE SKYWALKER!”  
> And with that comment, aunt Baru saved the universe.


End file.
